The present invention relates to a hydraulic control valve assembly for hydraulic fluid control of power equipment such as a skid steer loader.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydraulic control valve assembly with embodiments including a monolithic valve body and a single spool port lock that locks two or three ports at the same time. In the present invention, pilot ports and mechanically operated control spools are positioned in a common face that obviates the need for elbows in control lines at the point where the control lines connect to the valve body, with spring wet cavities being provided for the mechanically operated control spools.